After School
by Heero De Fanel
Summary: A Beyblade 2002/V Force fic. Tyson and Hiromi have a nice chat at one of his after school cleanings. Tyson's POV. Please R&R guys!


****

After School

Legal Crap: Beyblade 2002/V-Force doesn't belong to me. The only thing I own is my Dranzer V2 blade. This is just a quick Tyson/Hiromi (yes, Hiromi, I hate her dub name Hillary) and it takes place in an after school cleaning that Tyson is prone to doing. Hiromi doesn't like him too much at the start of the series. For those who don't know, YTV had the first episodes of 2002 premiere under the V-Force title, and it was pretty good. Hope they air more. 

I sigh, as I routinely move the broom in up and down motions across the floor. Normally at this time I'd be out practicing, but no, she finds an excuse to keep me in again. So I fell asleep in class again. No reason to flip out, right? Ms Kincaid is easy going, but I swear, she'll do anything Hiromi says…

"Hey, Tyson! Who said it was time to take a break?" I groan as I turn and see her, arms crossed, glaring. "Get back to work!" I sigh and continue cleaning. I wonder if I should use my sick ploy again – no! That worked once, but it almost got me detention for a year. Can't forget that now.

"Come on, it's been 45 minutes! Can't I stop now?" I plead, bowing as a respect gesture.

"You slept for 60. 15 more minutes. Then, I'll think about letting you leave." My jaw dropped.

"Think about it?! You're cruel, but not that cruel!" She smirked at me. Uh oh. Hiromi smirking is never good. "Uh… actually, scratch the cruel part." The smirk continued. "Um… please?" I offer lamely.

"You know, you wouldn't be in here if you would start taking school seriously." She says, ignoring my past remarks. "If you treated school with as much respect as that Bey-whatever-" – I roll my eyes at that – "I wouldn't waste my time with you, and you wouldn't be stuck here, dreaming of new ways to mess up class. I blinked. She had a point, but hey. I'm Tyson.

"Oh, I humbly apologize your Highness, I don't know what came over me, please accept my apology, oh great one!" I exclaim, knowing that her blood would start boiling. Hey, I'm right. She's getting sort of flustered. "_Hmm, did she always look that cute?"_ I instantly shoved that thought out of my head. Bad move.

"Funny, Tyson. If you'd like, I could give you a chance to practice that routine every day… after school…. For an hour…. For 6 months." she said fairly calmly. 

"Would you be there? I'd need the prissy audience member to insult." I crack. I _know_ this'll get me in more trouble, but hey. She's too fun to tease. A flush started in her neckline, then went up to her face. "Aw, say too much?"

"Forget it. Clean, Tyson. If you skip out on most cleanings, then at least do the ones you attend." Hiromi growled, turning away. Hey, I got off easy. I could stop now and get off school at the scheduled time. But like I said before... I'm Tyson.

"I am cleaning. Besides, you shouldn't talk. It's not as if you're helping." I say, moving the broom again. There's silence. I look down, and keep cleaning. A few seconds later, a see another broom come and assist mine. I look up in shock. Hiromi? Helping me? I sense cold at my feet. Hell freezing over, no doubt. 

"Good point. I'm the class rep, so I'm as responsible for this class as you are." She mumbles, her brown hair covering her eyes slightly. I open my mouth before I can stop myself.

"No, that's alright… you don't have to help me." I mentally groan. "_Stupid manners!"_ She looks strangely at me. I can't blame her. Normally, I whine at this type of work, and here I am refusing help. Damn. Guess I am a sucker for cute girls… no! Nonononononono! Why do I keep on thinking she's cute?!

"It's fine, really. I should help you, anyway. Part of my duty, I guess." She said, looking up at me. I sigh, letting myself truly look at her for the first time. Despite the way she treated me, she was undeniably pretty. Even more so when she got flustered or upset. I must have been staring, because she looked away and I could see a hint of a blush. 

"_Well bloody done Tyson, well bloody done."_ My mind says. I force myself to continue sweeping as I ponder the girl in front of me. Okay, she treats me like crap most of the time, but she can be nice sometimes. She did get worried about me when I faked sick, which is weird, since I can't pull a bluff to save my own life. I got out of there, so I couldn't see her reaction to my drawing of her I did on the blackboard. I suppress a snicker at that. I look at her again. "_Why did you worry about me when I faked sick?"_ She instantly turned red, and squeaked out a "what?" My eyes widened. I did NOT speak out loud, I did NOT speak out loud…

"Well… you were… really vocal about the pain-" Crap. I DID speak out loud. "And well – hey! What does this have to do with anything?!" 

"Why are you blushing?" Open mouth, insert foot. Impulsiveness, thy name is Tyson. Her mouth opened, said nothing, then closed. Uh oh. From all my experiences with her, I know that there is no way this can turn out well. "Uh… actually, forget about what I just said. Really, forget it." My voice tried to sound like personified indifference, but it really sounded like a pathetic cross between a whine and a squeak. 

"Hmph. Fine, don't answer me." She growled. Whew, back to her old self! I never though that would happen today. We both continue cleaning, without making a sound. We continued like this for 5 minutes before I hear her say: "Why did you ask me?" I blinked. "Why did you ask me why I was worried about you?" My heart stopped. I swear, for a few seconds, I was clinically dead. Chief taught me the term. After a few seconds, my mouth began to work again.

"Just curious. You seem to have a tendency to treat me like trash, so I just started wondering why you were concerned after you began to think I was actually sick." She opens her mouth to protest, but she doesn't say anything. She looked down at her feet, remorse creeping onto her features. I blink again.

"I'm…. sorry." She said, still looking down. Nope, no freezing sensation at my feet. Hell can only freeze over once. I step forward, letting go of the broom, and stand in front of her.

"It's alright. I know I can be heard to deal with – just ask my Grandpa or Kenny." I say, hoping that'll cheer her up. Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Now I'm concerned about her? When did this happen? She looks up, and shakes her head, as if to clear her mind.

"Anyways, you can go now, Tyson. You've done your job. And besides, I'm late." I look confused. "I have to go to the mall. Shopping for my parents." She explains. My mouth opened. Again, without thinking.

"Mind if I come too?" I ask, without even knowing WHY. What's wrong with me? She looks at me strangely again.

"Why?" she asked me, her features showing confusion. Hey, she looks even cuter when confused – ARGH! Anyways, I have no real excuse, so I say what pops into my head.

"It gets frustrating when you refer to blading as "Bey-whatever." After you're done with your stuff, I'm giving you a crash course in the mall." I say. Whew, I made a nice save. She rolls her eyes, then smiles at me. Not a condescending smirk, a smile. The only thing that keeps me up is the fact I grabbed the back of a chair to keep my knees from failing.

All I need now is a sign that says "Yes ladies and gentlemen, I am whipped." I wait for her response.

"Sure. Why not? It gets sort of lonely sometimes, anyway." She said, as she began to walk toward the door.

"Cool." I say, as I walk over to join her. Neither one of us says anything after that. I don't even say anything when she slips her hand into mine as we walk out So now, I've met Hiromi's good side, temporarily stopped the hatred, and now, I have a date. Well sorta. But, I could care less, it's a date from my point of view. All as a result from me screwing around in class, which is my specialty. I smiled at Hiromi, who smiled back. Cool. Very cool. 

Author's notes: How was it? This is my first attempt at a first person view fic, so I hope you like it. I tried to capture the dub personalities as much as I could, but 2 episodes of 2002, even dubbed, isn't a lot of material. But, I did it anyway. Thank God for YTV. Please R&R guys!


End file.
